


Suspicions

by ShinkengerRedBlue



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/ShinkengerRedBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has her suspicions about Takeru and Ryuunosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

Mako knew it all started when Ryuunosuke showed up late to training. He usually was the first one to get up in the mornings and was the first one training every morning. So when she was the first one at the training grounds, she was bewildered. The morning went on as normally as it could, except Ryuunosuke hadn't shown up all morning. 

Everybody was there except Ryuunosuke. Everybody chalked it up to the fact that Ryuunosuke liked to stay up and practice during the night. And so that meant sometimes not getting enough sleep. But when Ryuunosuke finally showed up, looking all disheveled, and Takeru not saying a word? Mako was suspicious.

Takeru was a big stickler for the rules, or rather he liked not dealing with anything annoying. He often scolded Chiaki (and on the rare occasion Kotoha) for being late daily. But he only gave a mere glance at Ryuunosuke and went back to focusing on what Kotoha was doing. Mako watched Ryuunosuke for the rest of the morning and found nothing out of the ordinary except for Ryuunosuke being very quiet. Ryuunosuke was never this quiet in the mornings, he liked making sure Chiaki wasn't slacking off. But he seemed calm and a bit peaceful instead. 

Then after morning practice, Mako watched his throughout the day. She noticed that everytime Ryuunosuke talked to Takeru, he was always flustered. Takeru on the other hand, seemed a bit brighter when Ryuunosuke was next to him but other than that, there was nothing! Takeru had such a poker face that Mako wanted to shake off of him. 

She wanted to go up to Ryuunosuke and demanded what had happened between them. She had her own theories, such as Ryuunosuke had done something to make their Lord happy. Or maybe something else happened, maybe something embarrassing like Ryuunosuke walking in on their Tono. Mako blushed, Takeru didn't have time for women or men for that matter. Takeru didn't care much on gender, he relied on trust and love. And Mako hadn't seen him go out at all as they lived there. So Mako guessed Takeru had many meetings with his hand. 

Maybe that was it or could have it been something else? Takeru was really close to them, but more so Ryuunosuke. They had almost equal skill in swordsmanship and Ryuunosuke was the most loyal out of them all. What if it went past their Lord/Retainer relationship? 

It wasn't forbidden, maybe frowned upon. Mako thought this could be true. Their bond was strong and maybe they fell in love with each other. Mako bit her lip and pouted. She had no evidence to anything she was thinking of and she desperately wanted to know. She wasn't going to bring Kotoha or Chiaki into this either. Chiaki wouldn't care much and Kotoha would cheer them on. Mako decided she was going to watch them as much as she could. 

Meanwhile as Mako was making her plans to spy on Takeru and Ryuunosuke, the said two were talking in Takeru's room.

“Tono, do you think they know? I don't want to be a bother to Tono..”

Takeru wrapped his arms around Ryuunosuke and put his chin on Ryuunosuke's shoulder. 

“It's fine Ryuu. Nobody knows, although...”  
Ryuunosuke looked at Takeru, 

“Hmm although?”

Takeru chuckled.

“I think Mako has her suspicions. She watched you the whole morning. I think she picked up on the point where I didn't scold you this morning. Plus you were very quiet.”

Ryuunosuke's eyes widen.

“Really? I didn't notice. I was too busy thinking about last night.”

Takeru snuggled into Ryuunosuke's neck.

“Yeah, so she's probably going to watch us really closely.”

Ryuunosuke pouted.

“I won't get much time with you alone then.”

Takeru nodded and sighed. Sometimes Mako was too perceptive. He wrapped his fingers around Ryuunosuke's hair and pondered on what to do. He kissed Ryuunosuke's neck and smiled.

“I have a plan.”

About a week later Mako was ready to pull her hair out. Takeru and Ryuunosuke hadn't done anything! No kisses, no secret talking and no late night visits. It was if they knew that she knew. She fumed and ate her breakfast angrily. Maybe she was wrong and imagined things. Yeah maybe that was it. Takeru was kind of cold and Ryuunosuke was just too happy for him. Mako finished up and gave up. There was nothing between Takeru and Ryuunosuke.

As she was gathering her things for training, she heard Takeru called her. She looked at him and followed him into the main room where they gathered for discussing Gedoshu. She saw that everyone was there and was confused. What was going on?

Takeru smirked and started addressing everyone. 

“I have a secret to tell you all.”

He looked at Mako briefly and hid a smirk.

“One of you has already picked up on it and I'm going to confirm it for everyone's sake.”

Mako gasped and almost started jumping. So it was true!!!!!?

Takeru motioned for Ryuunosuke to come up and had him sit next to him on the cushion. Takeru smiled and kissed Ryuunosuke right in front of everyone. When they pulled back Chiaki was the first to speak.

“I already knew you guys were together.”

Mako looked at him,

“How?! It took me a week just to watch them!”

Chiaki shrugged his shoulders.

“I heard them whispering at the night outside. I looked outside and saw them kissing.”

Kotoha hugged them both. 

“I'm so happy for Tono-sama and Ryuunosuke-san!!”

Takeru chuckled.

“That's enough for today, go train.”

Everyone smiled and left, leaving Mako, Ryuunosuke and Takeru to talk. Mako looked annoyed,

“No fair, Chiaki figured out before I did.”

Takeru shrugged his shoulders before wrapping his arm around Ryuunosuke. 

“Mako don't watch us anymore. I don't want to share Ryuunosuke's beautiful skin with you.”

He smirked as Ryuunosuke and Mako blushed. He got up and stretched.

“Well time to train.”

He left, leaving Mako and Ryuunosuke to look at each other before following him. 

“Tono!”

“Tono-sama!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shinkenger drabble #1


End file.
